A large number of personal electronics devices, such as cellular telephones, two-way radios, personal data assistants (PDAs), hand-held gaming devices and portable computers have long used a joystick as a means of entering information from the user. As these devices have become increasingly smaller, it has become more difficult to provide an input mechanism that is sufficiently large enough for a human hand to operate comfortably, while also locating this mechanism in a position to enable optimal interaction with the device. For instance, in some specific form factors, when the user attempts to interact by way of the joystick, the user's hand actually interferes with the use of the unit's display module. Additionally, form factors of cellular phones that incorporate a “flip” feature can prevent the user from accessing the joystick while the “flip” is closed. Certain software features of the device, such as overall game experience, are limited by using only the front side of the device for joystick location.
In the past, the most desirable feature for a wireless phone was simply the ability to transfer information from one location to another. But today, the complexity of these devices has enabled them to become more than a means for communicating to remote locations; they have become an integral part of society. As such, many people rely on these devices for much more than merely talking. The phones of today are capable of providing computing functions, searching the internet, playing an ever-increasing variety of games, and storing a person's entire personal and/or business contacts for instant access.
As the telecommunication industry continues to decrease the size of these devices while increasing their overall utility, the need to enhance user interaction while providing uninterrupted feedback and unobstructed viewing becomes more pronounced. Therefore a need exists to overcome the problems with the prior art as discussed above.